Morir por Dentro
by Ysteb
Summary: Sabemos que en Digimon 2, Sora siente atracción por cierto rockero... pero esto no fue siempre así. He aquí la dolorosa separación, desde el punto de vista masculino, contada a través de una canción. Songfic,Taiora


**Morir Por Dentro**

Radiante, era la palabra que describía el clima del día. Sombrío era la que le correspondía a su estado de ánimo. Caminaba lentamente como aquel que no tiene intensiones de llegar a ningún lado; sus pies: arrastrándose uno detrás del otro; su cabeza: en alto, a pesar de todo recordaba la promesa de nunca mirar abajo; su mirada: vacía, triste, desolada; sus labios: totalmente sellados. En su rostro se veía que no era, ni sería por un buen tiempo el mismo de siempre.

El sol brillaba con burlona intensidad, las personas se veían descansadas, relajadas y hasta felices. La temperatura era excelente, ni muy fria ni muy caliente. El mundo parecía disfrutar con su dolor, y adoraba restregárselo en la cara, pues mientras en su mente caía una torrrencial lluvia que expresaba sus sinceras condolencias,afuera, en la realidad todo seguía demasiado normal para su gusto. Como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Alcanzó el final de las escaleras y llegó por fin a su destino. Buscó dentro de su mochila las llaves que le darían acceso a su descanso. Abrió la puerta y con el mismo ánimo con el que estaría por el resto del día, y la semana quizás, atravesó la estancia sin decir palabra alguna.

- ¡Tai¿Eres tú? – escuchó la voz de su pequeña hermana que salía disparada desde su habitación – Tai¡Qué bueno que eres tú¿Estarás libre el sábado? Necesito que me llev... Tai ¡Tai! – Le gritó al oído al ver como su hermano la ignoraba

- Ahora no Kari - contestó con ese desgano inusual a la vez que cerraba tras sí la puerta de su habitación, dejando a su hermana un tanto extrañada pues esa había sido una reacción bastante atípica de su parte.

_"Si nuestro amor se fue, de los dos hace tiempo_

_con el yo comprendí lo que es llorar, lo que es reír_

_y estar sintiendo"_

Una vez dentro, aseguró la puerta de su habitación, no iba a permitir que le molestaran, ese lugar era lo más cercano que tenía a un refugio, y en ese momento, era lo único que necesitaba. Tiró la mochila al suelo y no se molestó siquiera en despojarse de su uniforme.

"_Contigo yo viví la soledad y el tiempo_

_fue quien nos demostró, que todo había acabado"_

Se dejó caer en la cama como quien se deja caer al vacío. Fijó su vista al techo y en sus ojos aparecieron por fin las lágrimas que tanto había retenido. Esas silenciosas lágrinas que nadie nunca vió ni escuchó. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, ya no intentaba detenerlas, ya no había fuerza para nada de eso. En su mente, repetía una y otra vez esa despedida.

----------------

"_Tú, bella y triste tú_

_busca ahora tu felicidad_

_no, no has de morir por dentro_

_tienes hoy que continuar."_

Estaban uno frente al otro. El, con su mirada triste, observando esos ojos que tanto adoraba repririr en vano las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas... por esas suaves y tiernas mejillas. Había dicho lo correcto, por más que doliera, por mucho que la extrañara. Hacía ya un tiempo que lo sabía, ella ya no le pertenecía y no podía seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Era lo correcto.

Ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmoronarse frente a él, para que la culpa no la ahogara.

"_Yo también sufrí_

_pero sé que tengo que seguir_

_no, no he de morir por dentro_

_algo nuevo llegará"_

Dolía, no paraba de doler dentro de ambos. Se sentía morir por dentro, lo había lastimado grandemente y ni siquiera se había percatado de ello. ¿Por qué tenía que ser de ésta manera? No quería lastimarlo, pero sabía que en el fondo era verdad. Todo lo que había dicho, era verdad. Su corazón ahora no le pertenecía a él, sino a otro. Pero si era así, si ella ya no lo amaba como antes, entonces ¿por qué dolía tanto separarse?

Sintió como unas tibias manos le subían el rostro, y por ende su mirada también subió, para encontrarse con esos desgarradores ojos café que expresaban el dolor que sentían.

No pudo más, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la abandonaron totalmente cuando lo vio a los ojos. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara y dejó salir libremente todo ese lágrimas causadas por el remordimiento. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso?... ¡A él!.. que había estado siempre allí para ella...

"_Abrázame aunque tú, no sientas como antes_

_yo quiero ser tu amigo y ser feliz viendo_

_que sigues adelante._

_Tenemos que aceptar lo que nos ha pasado_

_el mundo sabes bien, que estoy enamorado"_

Se acercó aún más a ella y la rodeó lentamente con sus brazos, apretándola contra su propio cuerpo. Sintió como ella hundía su cabeza en su pecho, las lágrimas saliendo sin parar, mojando su chaqueta. La observó un momento, y luego, dejó que su mirada se perdiera en el horizonte.

¿Por qué ella le hacía esto¿Por qué lo castigaba de esa manera? Era suficientemente doloroso saber que amaba a otro...y más aún darse cuenta que ella no había dicho nada para protegerlo, porno lastimarlo... eso dolía y era bastante difícil de soportar. Pero verla llorar... e ignorarlo... era simplemente imposible.

"_Tú, que eras fuerte tú_

_has un alto ahora y ábrete_

_no, no has de morir por dentro_

_tienes hoy que continuar"_

Se odiaba. Se detestaba profundamente. ¿Como había podido enamorarse de otro? El no se merecía eso, él se merecía ser feliz, le había entregado todo, todo su amor, su cariño, su sinceridad ¿y así era como ella pagaba¿Qué clase de persona era? Se aborrecía profundamente. Desde hacía tiempo lo sabía, pero lo ignoraba. Trataba con todo su ser de seguir amándolo como él a ella, pero no pudo evitar que su corazón se fuera por otro camino. Y sin embargo... ahí estaba él, a su lado apoyándola en su decisión, como siempre... amándola.

Las lágrimas no paraban de fluir, empapaban el pecho de quien hasta ese momento había sido su areja, su ropa, su orgullo de hombre. Ella ya no hacía ningún esfuerzo por detenerlas, es más, necesitaba dejarlas salir, y en su lamento también lo rodeó con sus brazos, arrugando entre sus puños su uniforme, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, maldiciéndose por centésima vez.

"_Aunque sin saber_

_te entregado tanto pero hoy_

_no, no he de morir por dentro_

_yo te tengo que olvidar"_

El sabía que ella lo lamentaba, sabía que ella quería seguir queriéndole como él a ella. Pero también sabía que en el corazón nadie manda, y por eso no la culpaba. Sin embargo, eso no hacía menor el dolor. Era problablemente la última vez que estarían así de cerca.

Trataba de no sentir odio, pero era casi imposible... iba a ser reemplazado. Muy pronto, otro estaría en su lugar y la escucharía reir con esa risa angelical, la apretaría entre sus brazos y sentiría su piel, escucharía su lenta y pausada respiración, la besaría en los labios, ... la amaría, pero nunca como él. Si había algo de lo que él estaba seguro era de eso, nadie jamás la amaría como él la amaba.

"_Lo sabemos bien_

_que la historia nuestra hay que borrar_

_no, no has de morir por dentro_

_algo nuevo llegará"_

Sus ojos aún estaban fijos en el horizonte, y se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil permanecer allí parado, pues sentía como se acumulaban en sus ojos las lágrimas. El era fuerte, o tenía que serlo en ese momento. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos, pero eso se estaba volviendo demasiado complicado. Recordaba como minutos antes le había dicho que todo estaría bien, que ambos debían seguir adelante, que pronto lo olvidarían todo... pero no engañaba a nadie con esas palabras. A él le costaría mucho, mucho más que a nadie en el mundo olvidarla. Y aunque ella se enamorase de otro, la historía que ambos tuvieron, no la olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

"_Bella y triste tú,_

_busca ahora tu felicidad_

_no, no has de morir por dentro_

_tienes hoy que continuar."_

Era demasiado, ya no podía permancer allí. Dejó de rodearla con sus brazos, llevó sus manos a sus espalda junto a las de ella, y las apartó lentamente. Ella desenterró su rostro para mirarlo una vez más y al verlo, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, comprendió que todo había acabado.

-... Tai...- dijo entre sollozos, al ver que se separaba de ella y empezaba a caminar alejándose.

Pero él no dijo nada... simplemente miró atrás ofreciéndole una sonrisa triste, fingida, forzada, y luego siguió su camino.

El ya no podía estar cerca, y aún la escuchaba llorar cuando se alejó, pero ya no podía quedarse... todo había terminado.

_-------------------------------------_

Dió media vuelta en la cama y ahogó su llanto en la almohada. Ella ya no estaba cerca... ya no tenía que luchar contra las lágrimas... simplemente, las dejaba fluir. Sin hacer ruido, sin moverse... muy silenciosamente, las dejaba fluir.

* * *

**Canción:** _No es de morir por dentro_

**Intérprete:** _Wilkins_

_Bien, no creo que halla mucho que pudierondarse cuenta en este sonfic Sora y Tai eran pareja, y el fic es básicamente sobre su ruptura a causa de un nuevo amor (lohe explicado en caso de que exista alguna confusión). Creo que en el anime nuncafueron una pareja real ¿o si? A mi me gustaba pensar que sí lo eran o que por lo menos tenían sentimientos recíprocos, pero ya ven, en la 2da parte dela serieme mataron todas las esperanzas diciendo que a Sora le gustaba Matt y qué se yo que más. De cualquier manera, creo recordar que aún en la 2da parte Tai se seguía sintiendo atraído por ella, y escuché esta canción que me acordó a ambos y fue así como nació el fic. Chao, cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia, lo que sea melo hacen saber via e-mail,ó simplemente, un review._


End file.
